


分食

by innowing1019



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 犬化, 食人幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innowing1019/pseuds/innowing1019
Summary: 小狗路飞想吃骨头。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 2





	分食

最近路飞对索隆起了一点心思。简单来说，“好想吃掉你，索隆”，对他的剑士说出了这样一句话。

索隆眨了眨眼睛，缓慢，凝重地，望着路飞：“哈……？”

“索隆尝起来是什么味道，想知道。”路飞双手交叠在脑后，安稳靠在索隆肌肉匀称的大腿上。索隆的目光在路飞脸上游移着。上一次看到他这样的表情，还是在可可西亚村，是如同头狼逡巡未来领土时懒洋洋的哈欠，利齿闪闪发亮。

索隆伸出右手递到他嘴边。

盯着索隆的手臂看了一会，路飞伸手把草帽扣在脸上，声音从稻草下传出：“索隆你难道不管命令是什么都会执行吗？”

从东海扬帆的船，驶向伟大航路，剑为他年轻的王荡平一切障碍，理所应当到不需要发问。索隆含糊应了声，笑起来：“你也知道有很多是无理的要求吗，船长。”

草帽滑到旁边，路飞咧嘴，笑出两排雪白的牙，让人隐隐有被海面涟漪反射的太阳光斑晃伤眼睛的错觉。迟早有一天他自己会把自己淹死。索隆冷笑，垂下头，和他四目相接。

路飞发出“嘻嘻”的笑声，抓住面前悬停的手腕，用力往上咬一口，齿肉相接，咯吱作响。

“——饿了可以去找厨子给你做一点好嚼的。”索隆压在腰间的左手松开剑，握成拳，锤在路飞头上，发出清脆的击打声。和尚敲木鱼，剑士打橡胶人。

其实这才刚过饭点，路飞吃了山治储备的最后一大块牛肉，就算他消化系统异于常人，也不应该这么快就饥饿起来。但路飞仍然被一种空旷感所折磨。他强健的胃，可以消化精铁铸造的锁链，堆积成山的海图，漫过湖泊无边无际的眼泪，当然也可以消化罗罗诺亚·索隆。

索隆的手腕被咬出一圈血痕，牙印细小，他扫过他船长那张犹显幼嫩的脸庞，三次张嘴，但最终什么也没说。

就算他也不是百分百每一次都明白路飞的想法。

“好困啊，索隆，你血管里难道流着……”路飞侧了个身，往索隆怀里凑了凑，剩下半截话还没吐出来，就已经陷入沉睡。

索隆仰头望望那面在白云下飘扬的草帽骷髅旗，索性一同闭上了眼。

*

路飞吃掉了索隆。

他肯定不是从头开始吃的，但应该也不是从脚开始吃的，总之，他只是一只小狗，记这么复杂的事情会发烧的。

人类是脆弱的，这个人类不例外。人类是坚韧的，这个人类也不例外。他长长的舌头掠过人类柔软的嘴唇和脸颊，留下一连串湿漉漉的痕迹，几乎可以从中嗅到雨后草地的味道。

我在找一样东西。他对他的人类说。

拿去吧。人类这样回答。

我还没有说在找什么呢！他对他的人类说。

拿去吧。人类这样回答。

他先取走的是一段笔直的胫骨。他用牙齿剥下一层密布血管的骨膜，露出来的部分是莹莹的白。他喜欢这节骨头，含在嘴里，顺势打了好几个滚。

这是你想要的吗？人类问。

他摇了摇头，但把骨头埋进了土壤。

接着他取走了他腰间挂着的三把刀。他东跑西跳，发出快乐的呜咽，不一会就被埋在刀鞘下。它们很重，对于小狗而言，是不属于他的重量。

这是你想要的吗？人类问。

他摇了摇头，但把刀藏进了树洞。

第三次他剖开人类的胸膛，取出一轮红色的太阳。

这是你想要的吗？人类问。

他摇了摇头，但一口吃下了整个太阳。

人类剩下一具硕大的白色骨架，他轻巧地钻到肋骨之下，盘成一朵柔软的云。

小狗做了一个梦，在梦里他坠入大海，但氧气却从他身体内部涌出。

*

路飞惊醒。

他从甲板上爬起来，伸了一个长长的懒腰，毫无理由地想玩抛接球游戏。

“索隆。”

索隆只睁开了半只眼睛，分给他小小一点余光：“饿了吗？”

“饿了，不吃你了。”路飞掏了掏口袋，摸出一根肉骨头来：“昨天藏起来的，分你一半。”


End file.
